Hot Summers Storm
by LeahMaeLaugh
Summary: Its one of the hottest days of summer on the ever beautiful Tracy Island but will Scott escape the grips of a freak storm and will Internatinal Rescue pull through the worst storm the Island has ever experienced. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A Hot Summers Storm

Chapter 1

The sun beams shattered like glass through the layers of branches and leaves that made up the thick denseness of the jungle, striking sharply on the bare skin of any creature that dare roamed out of shade. The floor of the tropical paradise was still moist with pools of water and various streams that run through, under fallen trees and around bends of eroded earth. The flowers of the jungle were at their most beautiful in this weather; the sun burst their petals with light to give the illusion that the flower was illuminating itself; deep oranges and biting yellows stuck out amongst the various shades of green and brown. The hot air took water from the plants around and suspended it, to create a stiff humidity.

The constant movement of creatures and foliage was not disturbed by the addition of another creature walking at a relaxed pace down a trodden path. The creature's fur lay only on his head and dispersed thinly across the rest of his body; its eyes were cobalt blue and shone out against his thick chocolate hair. A layer of water formed across his brow and was wiped away by steady, soft hands. The colours of the creature were strange against the natural background of greens and browns, its skin was white but hot flushed, a layer of light blue covered its chest and another of white covered its thighs; its feet wore covers tied together with string. A machine sat firm on its wrist and shades for his eyes rested on the fold of his top covering. This creature was not unwelcomed by the jungle that surrounded it; for the jungle knew the creature rather well. The eldest son of a litter of five with a strong father and a weight of the safety of world on their shoulders.

The creatures name was Scott Tracy.

His escape from a house full of shrieks and groans had almost relaxed him but he knew he would not be fully happy until he reached the soft white sand with its the clear blue waves that hugged the shore. He lifted his hand to push aside large leaves to clear his path and small smile grew across his face as he looked with awe across the vast length of the ocean in front of him.

He walked slowly kicking sand up in front of him once he was only a few metres from the water's edge he slipped off his trainers and socks, pulled off his t-shirt and ran with a childish grin into the cooling liquid. He lay on his back for minutes on end, lifting his head now and again to check of his position and that he was not getting sun burnt. After finally deciding he was well and truly relaxed he pushed himself up and on his feet and strolled to were his things laid. Lowering himself to the ground he gave a satisfying sigh. He was calm, consoled and collected and let the sun warm his body as he drifted into a deep replenishing sleep.

* * *

><p><em>This is the first chapter to my first ever story! I would like to say thank you to Beth Lloyd (queenb48) for inspiring me and telling me to write a story! I have enjoyed writing this (small) first chapter so much and i promise to make the next chapters longer! Please review but be nice im new :) - LeahMB95<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A few hours earlier_

John and Scott's heads snapped up from their cooling refreshments at the sound of an almighty slip and splash. It was easy to determine, from Gordon's rather demonic laugh, that his game of 'annoy Alan and get chased round the pool'...ended with Alan in the pool. Another splash raised the two eldest to their feet to witness Alan's arms emerging from the water, followed by his head; almost immediately Alan shouted and cursed at Gordon who was bouncing up and down in giddy pleasure at the sight of his younger brother.

"I'm going to kill you Gordon! You ba-"

"ALAN!" Both Scott and John sniggered for a moment at their unison, this wasn't uncommon in the house of Tracy as Alan was the youngest and still didn't know how to hold his tongue...even if he was 21!

"But guys! You didn't see what Gordon did to me!"

"Oh give it up squirt! You fell in all by your ikkle wikkle self." Gordon had crouched down by the side of the pool and was teasing the golden blonde with baby faces.

"That's it! I'm going to rip your tongue out and shove it where the sun don't shine!"

Hearing some seriousness in Alan's voice, Gordon had already sprinted across the pool side and slid into the house but lost his footing, which sent him frantically skidding and fumbling straight into the kitchen island..legs wide apart.

"AHHHHH! Oh my god! Jesuuu...ahhhhhh! My ba-"

"Golden Nuggets, Meat and two Veg, Little soldier, love spuds?"

Scott and John listed various substitutes for their brother in his moment of agony and pain. He continued to roll helplessly on the floor with no assistance from his siblings who returned to their drinks and proceeded into the heat of the day. Alan trod in to the stylish kitchen with its clean, slick surfaces with characteristics of all who lived their either neatly piled on the edge of the counters or sprawled across the whole surface to be left to be cleaned up by someone who was a lot less lazy and because of Scott's early rises this duty usually fell to him. Alan stepped into a place for food and comfort, dripping in chlorine, with scarlet eyes and the taste of chemicals in his mouth; but to Alan's greatest amusement to which he could not contain he to flopped on to the floor with laughter at the sight of his tormenter in a position of the worst pain possible that can be caused to a man.

Scott and John were both relieved that the pool side was now free of chaos so they could enjoy the patio in peace. Scott let himself fully relax into the sun lounger not caring for his posture or appearance; on any normal day he would not have let himself release such tension but the heat had burnt away any will Scott had to give an example to his brothers. John had already started to continue his lecture on the new constellations he had been observing and their movement, position and what he was deciding to name them; this lead him into talking about the new book idea he was thinking of and was verbally brainstorming to Scott about the whole thing. Scott of course was interested in all his brother had to say but was neither to hot or to bothered to listen; this was when Scott realised he needed to be alone for a while. He did not want to offend his brother by not listening to him about his interests and ambitions so therefore he decided that he would escape for a while before he lost his wit and said something that would upset John.

Realising he was ranting slightly; John stopped and apologized for going on.

"Goodness I've gone off on one; sorry about that Scott, sometimes if I don't tell someone my ideas straight away they don't make sense. Ill shut up now and let nature do the talking"

"No don't worry John, you have some amazing ideas, at least write them all down so if you don't write about them this time you could for your next book"

"Will do Scotty!"

Scott gave John a jesting stern look at the sound of one of his childhood nicknames and John laughed with a look of glee on his face as he rose to make his way to the bar to mix himself another concoction of alcohols and fruit juices. The patio door crashed open as Gordon was now chasing Alan all around the patio with water gun the size of a canon; both brothers were shrieking and laughing at the top their voices because now they were fighting just for the fun of it.

Jeff and Grandma Tracy stepped outside to view the scene of both boys acting like children and giggled with memories flooding back to them about their children and great children's childhoods. By this point Scott had risen from his lounger and was standing close to the steps with his drink firmly in his hand facing the pool but his eyes did not once dart to look towards his brothers; his pupils were completely fixed on a two birds playing in the trees, much like his brothers, the birds chased each other; the red of their breasts and the shimming blue of their wings danced in the sky around them, but very much unlike his brothers the birds were dancing, flirting and their constant twittering gave the sign of their own languages laughter.

Jeff noticed that his eldest had not quite been himself since the previous mission and been somewhat distracted; when seeing him place his glass down on the wall surrounding the patio and moving towards the steps; Jeff called out to his first born.

"Scott!"

On hearing his father's voice Scott spun on the spot to face his authority figure. Giving a small smile and inquisitive look towards him, Jeff replied quickly to his first child's questioning expression.

"Is everything alright?"

Jeff had to raise his voice slightly over the noise of his two youngest but this did not disturb their game of war or John from falling slightly off of his bar stool as his head gave in to a cloud of cocktails and spirits.

"Oh fine sir, just going to get some fresh air" Instigating with a slight nod of his head that his destination was the beach, Jeff gave a small nod and a agreeing smile towards his son who had turned with a small jog down the white long steps towards the jungle.

Jeff was worried for his sons response, there was the same amount of air here as there would be on the beach and Scott only ever called him Sir if he was in trouble which was very rare or on a mission.

"Be careful!" The boys Grandma shouted towards her first grandchild, who by this point was too far away to hear her.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to all those who reviewed my first chapter, you were all very kind! As promised this one is a bit longer and i know not much isnt happening yet but i promise there is more to come...i just need to write it! So thank you for all your support and comments and i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first! - LeahMB95<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scott lay on the white sands of his beloved home island; the sky glowed bright in the burning sun. The sea was cool and as satisfying breeze drifted across the still water, he sighed with great delight as the heat temporally subsided from his body. He turned his head slowly, as the sounds of giggling trembled in his ear drums; he saw with amazement a child playing in the sand with a bucket as red as his hair and a spade as blue as Scott's eyes. He stood quickly through shock as he saw four other children run from the jungle to the boy; pushing and shoving each other towards the sea. He saw what looked like the eldest of the boys pick up the youngest with his hair as yellow as the sun and run with him into the water, keeping his head carefully above the water. A platinum blonde boy teased the red head to a race to the sea and he started the sprint without an answer. One boy was left with dark brown hair moving the sand into a picture. Scott smiled to himself as visions of his childhood manipulated themselves into his current surroundings; however as the sounds grew he found them hard to bare. The screams of himself and his younger sibling's youth grew and grew to the point where he pressed his hands hard against his skull, in attempt to block out the noise but it increased in volume. The screams merged into one as the scene around him melted away into darkness. The screeching was now no longer recognisable and buried deep into the deepest memories of his mind. Ones he locked away. His surroundings where damp and claustrophobic; he could feel a hard hat tight on his head and he bashed franticly on the torch in his hand to encourage it to illuminate his surroundings. The light flicked twice to tease him with images of jagged rocks and running streams of water flowing down the side of the cavern. He gave the torch a final thump and it woke with a brightness to light the room in front of him. He pointed the light wherever his pupils wondered and looked downwards to his feet; he noticed the rising water level gradually getting higher by the second. He shouted down into his watch with a force from the pit of his stomach.

"There's nothing here Virg! It's a dead end! There is no one down here! Are you sure your stats were correct?"

He waited for his brother's reply but grew aggravated by the second.

"Virgil! Will you answer me for Christ Sake!"

"Calm down Scott! My stats are correct; the trapped girl should be directly in front of you. How are the water levels looking down there?"

Scott looked up to the top of the cavern and could make out the route of which he paraglide down. He sighed with frustration at the situation and continued to respond to his brother.

"There is nothing in front of me but a solid stone wall Virgil! The water is rising fast and I think it would be about 4 minutes before this place is full to the brim!"

Scott was now shouting over the sound of the water as it crashed down the sides of the cavern.

"That's impossible Scott; she should be down there with you. Remember at neck level to put on your breathing apparatuses!"

"I'm not an idiot Virgil! And she is not down here!"

Scott's skin crawled at the sound of a little girl's cry that moved through thin air.

He looked around his small space quickly and frantically pointing the light in every direction available before he came across the sight of a small hand poking through the side of rocks.

"Hello! Don't panic! I'm from international rescue! Are you injured?"

He waded through water that was now to his thighs towards the hand and removed his own glove to hold it tight.

"No, please get me out!"

Scott's heart tightened and twisted at her plea.

"We are going to do the best we can to get you out sweetie! Don't you worry about that! What's your name honey?"

"Wendy"

"Okay Wendy, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was playing and all the walls went bang around me!"

Her quivering voice grew as she gave into a loud sob.

"Okay just hang on one moment my darling! VIRGIL! We have a girl called Wendy, she was playing in the caverns and the walls collapsed all around her, meaning there must be another way round her to get some equipment to move the rocks!"

"I'm detecting the section you're talking about Scott, it's sealed off tight! This will be another hour's job-"

"We don't have an hour Virgil! We have two minutes tops! Can you send down an oxygen mask and tank?"

"We can try, Scott but it might be too late by then."

"Don't you dare start talking like that Virgil!" Scott felt the water slapping around his waist. "Get on it quickly then, she's a child Virg!"

Scott returned his focus to the girls hand in front of him.

"How long do I have Mister?"

"What? No sweetie, don't say that, everything is going to be fine! IR is sending down some oxygen for you and once that's all set up then we can focus on getting you out okay?"

"Do you promise?"

The girl let go of Scott's hand and clenched it into a fist, leaving only her pinkie out. Scott's eyes dripped with tears as he copied the same action and linked his finger with hers.

"Scott we are sending the oxygen down now but there's no guarantee of it being there before the cavern is full!"

"Then reel it down as fast as you can!"

Scott took out his own breathing apparatus and tried to push it through the small gap that the girls hand had squeezed through. It was no use. He kicked the wall hard in anger and jumped back as a rock dislodged and crumbled to the floor of the cavern, increasing the flow of water. He stumbled towards the child's out reaching hand as she screamed with the sudden increase of water. The levels rose from his chest, to his chin in less than 30 seconds.

"We can't save her." He said out loud with a tremble of terror in his voice.

He clenched her hand tight.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry!"

Scott's upper body sprung forward at the horror of his nightmare and was shocked at the site of water surrounding him. He rose in panic to see that the tide was coming in quickly and in large waves. He stood for a moment and caught his breath. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare of exaggerated events. He had to remind himself of the true events. They had rescued the girl. But she now laid in a coma, that doctors insisted, she would never come out of.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it has taken me so long to write this but i couldnt get the feel i was looking for! I now this chapter is a bit dark but its just to show the burden Scott is feeling. Thank you for reading! Next Chapter coming soon! - LeahMB95<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gordon pressed his nose on to the slowly cooling patio windows, steaming up the surrounding area with the heat from his nostrils. He huffed and smacked his lips together in boredom before purposely breathing harder on to the window to create a larger area of steam. John turned from the kitchen counter with a large glass of water to subdue his definite next morning hangover and looked towards his copper headed brother making a child of himself. As he moved closer he could see that not only air was being distributed onto the window through Gordon's nose and screwed up his own face in general disgust at his brother's filthy behaviour.

"Gordon, remove your nozzle from the glass, you're getting snot rockets on the window!"

Gordon pealed his forehead and hooter from the once clean panes and lifted his eyebrows to match his brother's expression and agreed with his brother's request. Although boogies didn't really bother Gordon as much as it did John.

"Sorry Johnny! Didn't realise I was letting my greens run wild!"

He called over his shoulder to John as he smeared the sticky dirt across the sky with the sleeve of his rugby top.

"Gordon Tracy! Don't do that with your top. Get yourself to the other sofa while ill clean that off, you dirty little boy!"

"Sorry Grandma"

Gordon sulked back towards the other sofa and sat quietly, curled up on the edge as his grandma cleaned off the last of his nose residue. She returned her cleaning appliances to the cupboard and picked up a newspaper that she had intended on reading before witnessing her grandson's unclean act. Gordon gave a cheeky smile towards his Grandma, which she returned with a hit round Gordon's head with her newspaper.

"Ow! Grandma!"

Grandma Tracy laughed heartily as she turned from her second youngest grandson and moved herself towards the kitchen diner on the other side of the room.

Alan returned from what John had exclaimed earlier in the hour must be a rather long wizzle. He bounced down the few steps into the living room, his hair ruffled and pointing all over the place; his face was red and he was catching his breath slightly. Gordon saw it as the perfect opportunity to tease his little brother and turn his flushed face into to something that would look more like he was burning with rage. Sitting up from his tight position on the sofa, he waited until Alan had flopped down on the other chair until he started his torture.

"So Ali, where have you been? You went to the toilet an hour ago!"

"Oh yeah, really? Oh I was just doing some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"None of your business."

Gordon couldn't help but grin as he was about to burst with his accusation.

"So you weren't making out with Tin Tin or anything? Oh okay then"

"What! No of course I wouldn't! What do you think, I'm, what!"

Gordon rocked insanely backwards and forwards as he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter over his brothers growing embarrassment. Alan slumped down slightly further on the couch and brought his knees closer to his face to hide his guilty expression. Grandma Tracy heard none of the previous conversation but could not shut out the sounds of one of her youngest grandson's fog horn laughs.

"Gordon Tracy, will you stop all that cackling!"

"Sorry Grandma!"

He managed to squeeze his apology through a funnel of air as he breathed in once more to finish off his happy success at completely embarrassing his brother. Alan hoped that, that was the end of the torture at least for the next hour, however Gordon was never one to give up until Alan was truly ready to burst with rage. He sat back with a smile from ear to ear, twiddling his fingers, making Alan's stomach churn with every deep breath he inhaled, afraid of what he might come out with next. Then it started. The all familiar tune of a taunting song hummed and vibrated through Gordon's vocal chords, he repeated the hum twice before opening his mouth to add words to the tune. He began quietly and grew in volume line by line.

"Alan and Tin Tin, sitting in her room"

"No Gordon! Shut up!"

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"GORDON!"

"First comes lips!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Then comes tongues!"

"GORDON FOR F SAKE SHUT UP!"

"Then Alan makes her a mum!"

Alan was fit to burst as he stomped towards the steps to complete his exit; he turned on the spot and shouted at Gordon who was wetting himself with laughter on the floor.

"AT LEAST I COULD GET A GIRL LIKE TIN TIN, YOU NEVER COULD COZ YOUR'S IS THE SIZE OF A RICE GRAIN WHEREAS I COULD ACTUALLY MAKE HER FEEL GOOD!"

Gordon's laughs stopped after Alan had turned round. Tin Tin had entered the room and heard the whole of Alan's outburst. Alan was shocked that his brother was so quiet, but when he followed Gordon's eyesight to the beautiful black haired beauty standing behind him with her arms crossed, his heart sank to his feet and he choked on his tongue.

"Good to know Ali! Next time, check who's in the room before you shout about how good you could make me feel!"

Tin Tin turned in a huff before storming to her own bedroom and locking the door behind her. Alan screamed in frustration and embarrassment before swearing at Gordon with his fingers and leaving for his own bedroom to calm down. Gordon was pleased with his results and flicked the switch on the television; he sat and watched the everyday sitcoms and reality TV shows for fifteen minutes before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, John had left his Grandma and little brother in the living room fighting over green dirt; he strolled through the corridors of the house passing each of his brother's rooms, including his own. He loved the cool clean angles in the house and the airy warmth that villa had always had as its atmosphere. He turned the corner and walked passed his grandma's room, her door still open, he poked his head through. As he did so the strong scent of floral soap graced his senses and made his nose twitch slightly at its intensity. Her patio doors were open allowing the room to cool down with the now sudden tough winds; he looked to her bed to see the many cushions she had made, all with flowers or swirls in different combinations and colours. His pupils drifted up towards the wall were many of his siblings drawings (mostly Virgil's) sat, his heart tightened slightly as nearly all included a lady with golden hair always either with a baby in arms or holding hands with their father. John gulped back the memories of his beloved mother and decided to carry on his journey through the house. He walked past Tin Tin's room when the door slid open, he spun on one foot to greet who he thought would be Tin Tin; he was shocked to see his twin, Alan, ruffling his hair with a smile as big as his face exiting the beauty of the houses bedroom.

"Alan?"

Alan jumped as he realised that someone was behind him, he turned back to see his one of his many elder brother's with a face that asked a question for him.

"Oh hey John! What you doing?"

John was surprised by his brother's reaction but was more concerned with what his brother might have been up to in Tin Tin's bedroom. He shook his head to cease his train of thought and answered his youngest brother.

"Oh nothing, what where you up to in Tin Tin's room?"

"Oh nothing"

Alan's smile stayed big on his face as his replied to John and left round the corner with a slight spring in his step. John tried to shake off the idea of Alan and Tin Tin 'Playing around' but found it hard to do so. The whole family knew of Alan's instant crush on Tin Tin. From the first day that she arrived, his mouth dropped open and he was unable to speak to her for a week and a half, this all stopped when she came to his room and asked if she had done something wrong, from that point on, he never stopped talking to her. All the boys were gobsmacked that such a beauty lived with them on the island but over the years they had grown to love her more like a sister but all knew Alan's view of Tin Tin would always be romantic.

John stopped at the door of his father's office and swapped his glass into his other hand so he could type in the code fast. He had pinned in codes many times, to Jeff's office, his bedroom and the many dials of Thunderbird 5 but he never tired of the satisfaction of pressing so many buttons.

The door slid open and Jeff took his eyes from his papers and gave a smile to his platinum blonde son. John smiled back before beginning the conversation he had not yet had the chance to talk to his dad about in private.

"How's Virgil getting on dad?"

"Not too bad, he called in an hour ago to say his eta would be two hours."

"How did he get on?"

"Oh the mission is now at a close, hopefully that will leave Scott's mind at rest"

"Oh we both know Scott's mind never rests dad!"

Both men were right about Scott. Virgil had been sent on a mission to deliver a drug that Brains had created for Tin Tin for the after effects for when she had an encounter with the hood; this normally ended her up in a two to three day coma however administering the drug helped wake her up earlier normally after one day so she could just rest. Virgil had taken a specific amount of the solution to the girl that had been trapped in the cavern's, he took only a small amount as he did not want the doctors to ask questions about acquiring some themselves. He administered the drug himself to the girl once every four hours for three days, each time improved her blood pressure and heart rate until she final awoke on the third day to the surprise of all her family and doctors. Virgil left the hospital that morning and was on his way back to base in the wonder of a machine that is Thunderbird 3 which is usually only used by Alan and John however the mission had no need of Thunderbird 2 which was much harder to find a parking space for.

Both men turned their heads out towards the island and watched as the howling wind tore through the palms and trees, throwing their emerald leaves into the troubled air and hurling them high into the darkening sky.

"Looks like a storm out there! Where on earth did that come from?"

"I don't know but I don't like the look of it. Try and get Scott on your communicator and tell him to make his way back before all this picks up and he has a tough time getting back."

"Sure thing dad"

John pressed on the button, on the side his watch and held it near his face.

"John to Scott, are you there?"

The line fuzzed slightly before he released his finger from the device, he waited a moment for a reply but after a few seconds repeated his question.

"John to Scott, are you there? Scott?"

This time his watch crackled and fluxed with the roar of the wind, as he realised Scott was trying to reply, his heart began to race slightly.

"Okay Scott if you can hear me, dad said come back as there is a big storm on its way!" He released the button for another small moment before calling for his brother again. "Scott?"

Jeff swivelled round on his chair to face John on hearing his voice grow louder.

"What's wrong son?"

"I can't get a clear signal; I think he's caught in the storm dad."

Both men's head snapped towards the window as a shattered spark of lightening lit the sky and a clap of thunder rumbled after it.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone, once again, for reviewing and commenting on this story. Its lovely knowing you are all enjoying the story! :D Not sure if i will have a chance to write chapter 5 this week but if not the next chapter will definatly be next week! Enjoy! - LeahMB95<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The usual clear calm water was a distant memory now replaced with the dark crashing waves of an unforgiving sea. The white horses danced on the edges of the water as they thundered down onto the sodden sand, pulling the innocent grains into the liquid depths. The sky screamed as its tears added to the water landing on the floor below. The rain drops spat up the sand and made perfect circles where they landed. The black clouds shrouded the light of the evening and the chilling wind stole what was left of the warmth of the day.

Scott sat still, breathing in the bitter air, in the now pouring rain. He let it darken his hair and run down his face; he lifted his head before the heavens and begged for someone's forgiveness. At first he contemplated this coming from some sort of god but then realised this would be no use to him. He wanted forgiveness from the young girl, he still thought, he failed to save. He let the bracing wind fill his lungs; his chest jerked in and out as he coughed heavily from the airs strength. He looked down at his feet as the waves reached them. As the water covered his tanned toes, he shivered and pushed back the thought of rising water. He noticed through the howling storm, a repeated beep, he wondered at first were the sound was being produced from but then saw the flashing light coming from his wrist. He held the device near to his ear as he waited for the voice of someone to call, but Scott could hear nothing over the decent of waves and the rise of wind. He pushed his moving hair from his eyes and from around his ear quickly with the palm of his hand as he moved against the storm to the 'shelter' of the trees, he sat on a fallen branch as the repeated call came through but he could still hear nothing. He pushed down hard on the button on the side of his watch, fighting against the slipperiness of his fingers on the material. As he pressed the circle, the watch spat and crackled giving him nothing to work with. His watch was broken.

By the look of the storm, he knew that his family would be worried about him. He stood from his position and paced two steps away and back to his original spot as the rain persisted to drench him. He knew it wouldn't work but he pushed down once more on the button of his watch and shouted over the wind.

"Scott to Base! I'm on the southern side of the island and this storm is difficult to move through, it's getting harder to see! Don't send anyone out after me! I'll make my own way back but it might take me a while! I can't go along the beach the waves are coming in faster now! I'm going to head back through the jungle! Over!"

He understood his words meant nothing, as they would not be received by anyone but it helped him set his plan out clear in his head. His body faced the thick jungle; Scott understood the danger of what he was about to do, the floor of the forest would be impossible to walk safely across but he had no choice. His head snapped back to look over his shoulder as another smack of thunder and flash of lighting disturbed the sky. He looked back in front of him, breathed in deeply and stepped in to the treacherous greenery.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the paradise house the boys fought back images of a lost Scott, wondering hopelessly through a jungle of death and jealousy. Jealousy? No this was defiantly the topic of one of Gordon's over exaggerated made up stories.<p>

"He ducks as another branch swings towards his head *jumping off the sofa* he stands back on his steady feet and flashes his winning smile. The jungle is furious and jealous of the eldest Tracy's looks and lets the wind whack him to the ground where the rain begins to create a puddle where he lays."

"Gordon, why are you turning this story in to a gruesome tragedy about our brother dying?"

John on the other hand was not impressed in the slightest at his younger brother's reaction to the situation. On telling Gordon about Scott, he had almost been excited at the thought of him being lost in the jungle and having to possibly go to save him. John knew that Gordon would revile in the fact of saving his eldest brother and would not let him live it down for the rest of his life.

"Sorry Johnny, but I am getting to the good part!"

He breathed in deeply and brought his arms out like a good thespian.

"Then to the jungles surprise our fallen hero raised his head from the deepening water and breathed in another breath of air! The jungle gasped and screamed as all the Tracy boys appeared to their brother's rescue and saved him from the sticky mud of death! Scott was so happy to see his brother's and grateful for their rescue that he promoted them all too elder brother status and would be their slave forever more!"

"Scott would have to be alive for that to happen Gordon."

Gordon's smiley dispersed from view as Tin Tin rose from her seat near him to move herself to the kitchen. She was not impressed by his child like behaviour and was terrified of Scott getting hurt. If anything would happen to him she would feel responsible for not going after him or talking to him about the mission that obviously had affected him so much. Truth be told, no one expected Scott to hold on to such guilt for so long; he had not been his self as a result of it. He was less tolerant of his brother's, was less well represented and didn't hold up a conversation like he used to. He now preferable sat on his own, lounged around in joggers and a t-shirt, more to the style of Alan, and would cut a conversation short with poor excuses. But it was most obvious to Tin Tin that no one was taking want he went through as half as serious as her or John. Alan entered as Tin Tin positioned herself on a stool at the kitchen island. The look on her face spoke to him, like only a man in love would see and he turned to his two brothers and headed for the one that looked most guilty. He stood in front of a silent Gordon whose face was now completely drained of the fun he was having with his story.

"What have you said to Tin Tin?"

"I haven't said anything to her squirt."

"Then why does she look so unhappy and angry!"

"Why are you blaming me straight away for how she looks? Why not John or Grandma!"

"I heard that Gordon Tracy!"

Grandma Tracy was quietly sitting on a seat placed in the corner of the kitchen, staring out the window at the merciless hurricane. But she was disturbed from her observations firstly by Gordon's childish story, then the outburst of Tin Tin's emotions, of which she admired and now at the mentioning of her name.

"Sorry Grandma."

"Well it wasn't going to be John or Grandma, Gordon! What have you said to her!"

"Stop shouting Alan! He didn't say anything to me, okay? He was just making up a stupid story about Scott and I'm just not impressed with it."

"Oh"

Alan was shocked that Tin Tin continued to talk after his reply.

"In fact I'm not impressed with any of you! With the exception of two people in this house, none of you have treated this situation with any seriousness and the fact is Scott could be dead out there and only three of us are thinking about it!"

Jeff entered and was surprised by Tin Tin's outburst. He stepped down the living room steps however didn't share the gob smacked looks of his sons, but rather one of understanding and sympathy. He knew that it was tough for Tin Tin, being the only young lady on the island, surrounded by men whose emotions weren't quite as in tune as her own.

"Tin Tin, my office please."

Tin Tin turned her teary eyes towards Jeff and nodded small with her head and walked with a pace out of the room. Jeff glanced round the room, he noticed that Gordon's face was red with embarrassment or he was about to shed some emotion of his own. Alan's face was white as a sheet and John shared the same expression of an aggravated Tin Tin.

Jeff punched in the code for his office door and walked in before the door had fully slid open. Tin Tin had sat herself down on the long comfortable sofa of the office and wiped the remaining tears from her secret sob away from her eyes. Jeff took the space next to her and handed her his handkerchief. She smiled slightly at his kindness and was careful to not blacken the cloth with her running mascara.

"What was that all about Tin Tin?"

"I'm just so worried about a lot of things and I have so much on my mind. I didn't mean to take it out on all of you I'm so sorry Mr. Tracy. But ever since the last mission Scott has not been himself and I feel guilty for not speaking to him about it but I also feel angry that no one else has bothered to help him through what he is going through! Now he is god knows where and could be hurt or even worse...and Alan is really annoying me with his over protectiveness and Gordon is just being so insensitive that I wouldn't mind slapping some into him!"

Jeff laughed, which relieved Tin Tin's shoulders of their tension and she to laughed slightly at the thought of her winning a fight against Gordon. This would be most likely as Gordon would have no chance against an angry Tin Tin. The laugh Jeff produced was brought on by Tin Tin's wanting to slap Gordon but this covered up the fact that he was dazed by the amount Tin Tin had opened up to him.

"I understand your frustration and worry for Scott but you have to understand Tin Tin, that everyone deals with missions internally. I know the mission was hard on Scott and maybe I should have debriefed him more fully however Scott is a grown man and can take care of himself. Now as for Alan, he just cares greatly for you and as entertaining as it would be to see you slap Gordon I don't think that would be very appropriate for me to encourage."

Tin Tin understood what Jeff was telling her. She knew that the boys found it hard to talk of the emotional side of missions with each other and she knew that she couldn't change that. She stood and turned to face Jeff.

"Thank you for talking to me about this Mr. Tracy. I promise not to create such a scene again and I will return your handkerchief clean and pressed."

"You're welcome Tin Tin and thank you."

Tin Tin left the room with a swish of her long black her and Jeff was aware of the sense of fathership he felt towards Tin Tin, although her father present on the island and was a close and trusted friend of his, Jeff had always felt a responsibility towards her. She was the daughter Jeff had never had. Although all he ever wanted was boys, she had shown him that girls weren't that bad to live with, even if they were more emotionally hard to handle.

Jeff stood and went round to his desk and fell slightly backwards into his chair and was welcomed by its comfortable sturdiness. He pressed a few buttons to check his messages and the systems of the island and house. His mind was busy running through the codes and images being shown to his pupils when his eyes wondered to the picture proudly sat in a large clear frame on his work surface; The hub of international rescue. The picture held the image of five young, playful boys, all with identical shining smiles; in the background stood a happy and proud mother and father, arms wrapped around each other's waists and smiles as bright as the sun. Jeff felt his heart ached slightly at the sight of his beautiful wife and he opened his eyes wide and moved his face around to hold back the growing tears. This feeling was helpfully subdued by a call from Thunderbird 5.

Brains was half way through a month rotation on the bird and was happier than ever, fixing the controls and enjoying the atmosphere of outer space. He had been fixing some communication bugs and was also installing a higher quality camera system that allowed a better signal connection to base. He was ecstatically testing out his new invention by calling Jeff to tell him of his success.

"Thunderbird 5 to Base, this is Brains"

"Base to Thunderbird 5, this is Jeff, hello Brains, how is everything looking up there?"

"It's looking a-a-great Mr. Tracy, all tech-n-nical faults have been f-fixed and the new camera I invented is working top notch , sir."

"That's brilliant Brains, good job. Have you got sight of the storm that we are bracing down here?"

"Yes Mr. Tracy and by g-golly it's a biggen. It is virtually covering the whole island!"

"I have a job for you Brains."

"Of course Mr. Tracy."

"I need you to check the data log on Scott's communicator, he is out in the storm somewhere and I'm fearful that he might get in to deep trouble out there."

"Yes Mr. Tracy, I'll start running tests for his position and last calls i-ime-right away sir!"

"F.A.B Brains"

Jeff was interrupted unexpectedly by an incoming call from TB3.

"Thunderbird 3 to Base, this is Virgil"

"Base to Thunderbird 3, Virgil how is your eta looking?"

"Might be a bit longer then I thought dad, I've picked up on a storm surrounding the island and I'm tracking the safest route round it but the island seems to be the centre of the storm!"

"I know Virgil, just be careful okay, we have had large lighting exposures and thunder producing here so be sure not to fly to high and put on your protective shield."

"F.A.B dad, eta now set for 45 minutes however rising slightly with weather conditions."

"Wonderful Virgil, safe journey"

"Thanks dad, TB3 out."

Jeff got in to the swing of his desk job again as he accepted the incoming call from Brains and was hoping for good news from him about Scott's communicator.

"Thunderbird 5 to Base, Mr. Tracy I have recovered Scott's transmission from his communicator, it's a bit muffled but I've changed the frequencies so his voice is louder than the background noise and I've sent you the coordination's of his last movements and times. I'm afraid it looks like his device might have stopped working."

"Okay Brains, play the last transmission"

Jeff prepared himself with his notepad and pen to take down any important information and fought back the growing emotion inside of him for the well being of his son.

"Scott to Base! I'm on the southern side of the island and this storm is difficult to move through, it's getting harder to see! Don't send anyone out after me! I'll make my own way back but it might take me a while! I can't go along the beach the waves are coming in faster now! I'm going to head back through the jungle! Over!"

Jeff quickly wrote down the information Scott conveyed in the message and matched it with the map Brains had sent him of Scott's last movements before his watch completely broke. Jeff however felt slightly hopeless and terrified for his sons safety and rose from his seat as Alan walked in to the office. Jeff did not turn to face his son.

"Dad is everything okay?"

"Sit down Alan."

Jeff pressed down on the red button of his keyboard and a loud siren alerted all in the house to make their way to office of international rescue and be ready to be informed of a mission.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for waiting for this one. I didnt have a clear idea for this chapter but i hope it makes sense and works out the way i have set it out to! I hope you enjoy and thank you once again for the comments and reviews. - LeahMB95<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The growing strength in the movement of the air tossed and pulled on the leaves of the innocent trees of the jungle; ripped from their stems, the unfortunate many, were thrown into the greedy wind for a rough and unexpected journey across land and sea. The magical force of which were once rising particles in the heat of a summer's day, now came in mass as a drenching rain that slapped against the skin of any poor animal that lay in its reach. The wildlife of the trees and ground, hid under rocks and branches hoping not to be swept away by an uncontrollable power. One poor creature was wading his way through the thick, hard mist that the rain created; meanwhile being cautious on foot not to slip on the jungles debris. His hair stuck to the side of his face, creeping across his eyes to blur his vision; forcing him to remove it from its position with his dripping, wrinkled hand. Scott looked down at his normally presentable fingers and frowned slightly at the sight of them creased by the water. He sniffed loudly, hoping that the only thing that will be inflicted on him by the growing storm would be a standard cold. Unaware of the planning and ideas being passed around his father's office in an attempt to rescue him; Scott pushed forward through the wood. He prayed in his head that they would all be sitting in the living room, slightly concerned of his whereabouts but consoled enough to busy themselves with other tasks. He imagined Gordon, sitting upside down on the sofa, head hanging off the edge and feet in the air, making odd noises with his mouth. He thought of Alan finding this annoying but distracting himself by secretly glancing at Tin Tin through the corner of his eye; John would be sitting nearby smirking quietly at his brother's infatuation. But most of all he imagined his father detached from the family scene, in his office, pressing buttons and being busy. This angered him slightly, almost making him forget his surroundings as a large leaf threatened to make him lose his balance. He stopped for a moment, in an attempt to calm himself but he found it near impossible as his emotions became stronger. He was angry at his father. He could not think of why for a moment, he thought only of him being busy however realised that this didn't bother him; then it came to him. After the mission, when the girl was rushed to hospital, Jeff had flown out, leaving John in charge of base, to make sure that all the boys (especially Scott) were okay. On arriving he did not once look at Scott until he noticed him about to walk through the hospital doors; Jeff stopped him, he whispered something into Virgil's ear and Virgil went through the swinging doors. Jeff looked at Scott in the eye; and as if it was happening again Scott heard it loud and clear.

"Scott back on TB1, I'm driving, Gordon you take TB2 with Alan; Virgil won't be joining us."

"But sir.."

"No Scott, those are my orders."

"But sir!"

"Scott! You are not fit to be doing anything, let alone arguing with me, now take your orders!"

The words burnt through Scott's memory and made him grit his teeth. Unable to shake the building anger he let out a deep shout and crouched down to rest his elbows on his thighs. He breathed deeply and wondered why he felt so angry when he knew that his father was right. He stayed in the position for a moment and rose with realisation. He was only angry for the things he could not do. He could not see the girl, therefore he was angry, he could not drive TB1, therefore he was angry and he had been told he was not fit, so he was not healthy, therefore, he was angry. Coming to the conclusion that these where all things that were not permanent and could be changed and improved, he was content to carry on.

One step to quickly on a remorseless leaf, sent Scott tumbling down into the shaped valley of a growing stream. Scott screamed in pain as his left leg hit a rock and twisted. He heard the snap. He grappled with the earth trying to stop his decent and succeeded near the water's edge. He lay completely immersed in pain; he was in an upright position, his back pressed firmly into the side of the valley. His left leg pointing in a right angle. He pushed both hands down on the ground next to his hips to try and move himself further up the eroded earth to remove his right foot from the raging stream; his wrists gave way under the pain that shot through his leg like lighting. He swore loudly not caring for the innocent animals that might hear his profanities. His head felt heavy on his neck and he was forced to lay it on the ground. A wash of darkness wiped across his eyes as he tried to lift his head again and he accepted the darkness as a refuge from the pain.

He felt the water rising inch by inch up his right leg. His darkness formed walls of rock and the sound of a girl crying echoed louder and louder and LOUDER. He panicked and woke with a startle. He sat up quickly to see that the water was only a few inches above his ankle and he sighed with utter relief. He was sick of the recurring nightmare that taunted him with the images from his vivid memory. He was not afraid to admit to himself that he was terrified the moment he awoke. However he could not be more relieved to have realised the real situation he was in. He touched his arm to wipe away the large droplets that where forming in the crease of his elbow when he noticed how cold he was, as soon as he did a breeze as icy as a glacier cut through the valley and stung his skin. He had changed his mind, he hoped more than anything now that his family where coming to save him, either that or he would die of hypothermia or some other horrible cold causing illness.

Jeff stood in front of his son's and a determined Tin Tin. All were prepared for the conditions and all had first aid kits strapped to their belts. He knew what he was about to say would send off fireworks with the only female present in the room but his decision made sense to him and he was not afraid of the fiery of Tin Tin.

"Right boys! And girl. Scott could be anywhere in this region of the jungle, do not divert more than 50 metres off this path because you will be going in the wrong direction. Scott was last on the south side of the island and by his last transmission location he entered the forest here. He would have headed straight; that is why we stick to the path! Now do you all have your first aid kits, grip boots and extra walkie talkies in case of a fail in communication via satellite?"

"Yes sir!"

"Right, keep in your formation lines and it will be near impossible to miss him and never forget the power of verbal communication. If you can't see him, he might be able to hear you!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, well off you go and bring him back safely."

All the boys including Tin Tin began to head for the door when Jeff called Tin Tin back.

"Tin Tin, I need a word."

"Yes Mr. Tracy, but better make it quick or ill lose the boys!"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I want you to stay here."

"But Mr. Tracy! I...!"

"Now Tin Tin! I need you here, if something has happened to Scott and the boys need extra aid I need someone fast and careful to get there for me and that certainly cannot be me or grandma!"

"Oh right. I understand Mr. Tracy."

"I am not removing you from the mission Tin Tin, I simply need someone I can rely on here who will be safe and fast and you are both in one! You don't expect me to trust Gordon with being safe and fast at the same time do you?"

Tin Tin laughed at his poor joke and sat on the sofa of the office, she was disappointed slightly that she could not get out there and look for Scott but she understood that she was also needed there and did not mind so much that she wasn't needed in the rain. Jeff sat in his master chair and ran his fingers through his increasingly grey hair to the top of his neck before pushing his palms into his shoulders, in an attempt to relieve the tension. Jeff had always been able to keep a balance of calm and business, even if the calm was fake it allowed him to relax and at least sleep well. Tin Tin noticed but did not mention that Jeff was looking a little run down and decided to avert her gaze to look out of the coated pans, as she did she saw a quick glimpse of Gordon's burning hair disappear down the decent of the stairs.

The boys wasted no time in the grounds of the house and made quick progress to the entrance to the jungle; the boys stood one arms length apart and exchanged looks before John piped up to give extended orders.

"Right, we all know what we have to do, let's do it quickly and safely; if we stay a maximum of thirty metres apart then it will be impossible for us to miss him! And Gordon, no trying anything clever, the last thing we need is to waste time getting you a stretcher back to the villa!"

"Hey! I'm a professional John! And where did Tin Tin go?"

The boys had to speak in volume over the roaring pitter patter of the rain.

"I don't know Gordon, I'll give her a ..."

Alan's senses tingled at the opportunity and interrupted John before he could finish.

"I'll do it!"

John and Gordon gave a small smile to each other at the sight of their brothers attempt to contain his excitement. Alan turned away slightly and put on his professional voice to impress his crush.

"Alan to Tin Tin over!"

"Tin Tin to Alan, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh hiya Tin Tin, just wondering where you got to?"

John and Gordon cringed slightly at their brother's effort to be cool, calm and professional all in one and felt his embarrassment for him.

"Mr. Tracy has given me a different job, if anything goes wrong then you have to report to me, I'm your back up."

"Oh right, well that's reassuring! Okay speak to you later."

"Tin Tin out."

Alan turned to his brothers with a look of complete smugness as he stepped down on to the dark, drenched earth. All the boys entered the treacherous uncertainty of a jungle on the edge. John particularly noticed the intense change of atmosphere of what was usual a fun place to explore and enjoy; now it held all types of dangers and near death threats, the wrong step could lead to a broken bone and John feared being immobilized by a snapped neck. It's a known fact that space weakens bones and makes them fragile, however this was minimised by the monthly rotation and a very specific diet that John was very serious about. His hair had slightly darkened in blondeness through the water drenching it through his IR cap. He became irritated from droplets settling on his lashes to blur his vision and wishes he had brought his sun glasses with him for some sort of comfortable eye protection.

Gordon headed down the middle of the group, John went right and Alan left. Gordon had felt a heavy guilt in his stomach after Tin Tin had made him see the seriousness of Scott's situation. He had never thought of any of his brothers being in mortal danger; he had great confidence in all their knowledge and strength, even Alan's, therefore never thought that the bad guy would actually shoot, the rock would fall on them or they would crash. However now it all seemed overwhelming and his brothers seemed more human then immortal. He gulped to hold back his tears. He did a funny sound to make himself laugh and that was that. He estimated whereabouts he would be within the jungle and thought it best to take on his father's advice and began to holler and shout Scott's name in different volumes, pitches and voices.

Alan jumped on first hearing Gordon's fog horn shouting for the person he was thinking of. He looked around himself constantly. He wondered how, in television programs and movies, when they would go into woods and jungles that they knew someone had been through the path they were walking. He looked for broken twigs or bent leaves but of both he could only see twigs dancing in shallow puddles and leafs bent with the weight of the storm. Concluding that it was a stupid idea to have even thought of doing; he settled that what he was doing was far more advanced; he was of course a member of International Rescue, he spends alternate months on a space station and the other flying a wonderful red machine. Oh yes that was defiantly much better. His body convulsed into a jump as a quick flash of lighting lit the jungle and was followed almost immediately by a slap of thunder. He lost his footing and landed on his bottom. He yelped at the frozen touch of the watery floor. He looked at the bottom of his grip boots and peeled off the build up of leaves that had caused his to slip. As he stood his skin crawled with the idea of Scott trying to walk through the jungle in just a pair of trainers but he pushed forward, hoping that they would find him before anything like that happened.

* * *

><p>So So So Sorry for the major delay on this chapter, exams and having a new job take up a lot of time and its been a busy busy time! I would like to thank QueenB48 for once again supporting me and proof reading this chapter. And thankyou all again for sticking with this one and giving such wonderful reviews! Next chapter wont be for the next few weeks until im done with my exams but hopefully chapter 7 will be done and dusted in the half term! Cheers! - LeahMB95<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"TIN TIN! WE NEED A STRETCHER! WE NEED A STRETCHER! I'm sending you the co-ordinates now! We are at 3.45 to 5.09 east of the mountain! I repeat! 3.45 to 5.09 EAST of the mountain!"

"You need to speak more clearly into the watch Gordon! I've got your co-ordinates but do you need any other medical equipment? Have you found Scott?"

"He's unconscious, broken leg, god he is cold as ice and John says his heart beats are pretty slow!"

"..."

"TIN TIN!"

"I'm on my way"

_15 minutes earlier_

A mass of energy had formed inside of everyone almost immediately after a message from Thunderbird 5. Jeff pushed with the balls of his feet firm on the floor to propel his chair from one end of his desk to the other as the urgent call message from the bird in the sky came through from Brains. As unexpected as the call had been Jeff knew instantly that the warning the call gave meant bad news.

"Thunderbird 5 to Base, urgent information"

"Base to Thunderbird 5, Brains what is it?"

"A-a Mr. Tracy, the storm that your experience down there, as soon as you described it, it sounded a bit fi-fish-not right sir. So I did a few scans and played back the formation of the storm and it started in the centre."

"Well we know we are in the centre of the storm but storms move, it was bound to go over us"

"No I mean Mr. Tracy it f-f-formed above the island, sir, directly in the centre not a centimetre out and I've checked the strength of the storm and one like that could not form over a land mass."

"Brains are you suggesting the storm is man-made?"

"Most certainly Mr. Tracy"

Jeff paused for a moment trying to digest the information through the winds and twists of the incredible muscle that made its home in his skull. He could not make any logical or geographical sense for the storm or any reason for it threatening the safety of his beloved sons.

"Brains I want you to find out all you can about the storm, when it started to form, how fast it took to grow, scan the island look for a possible source and find out how long it is going to last for."

"Y-ye-sure thing Mr. Tracy!"

As Jeff was about to rise and make his way across the clean open space of his office Tin Tin appeared in the door way simultaneously as a call from Thunderbird 3 came through.

"You get your coffee Mr. Tracy, I'll take Virgil's call."

"Thank you Tin Tin"

Tin Tin walked at a calm pace towards Jeff's desk and perched gently on the edge of the seat and with a flick of her satin black hair she pressed the button to accept Virgil's call.

"Tin Tin! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Hello Virgy! How are you doing? Is she holding up with the storm?"

"She's doing well, a bit shaky but that's expected! I'm a bit shaky as well, I'm so tired. Where is everyone? I tried to call Scott's communicator to tell him the good news but I got no reply, I assumed he might have left it in his room or something!"

"It's a bit complicated, I'll explain everything as soon as you land and debrief, I would ask for your eta but I can see you just off the coast line so I'm guessing another three minutes plus locking in time I guess I'll see you in an eta of 9 minutes?"

"Very well deducted Tin Tin as per-usual. See you soon!"

"Bye Virg."

Jeff returned with a cup of coffee in one hand whilst the other rubbed is eye lids to massage the sore eyeballs that lied underneath. Tin Tin had ignored her worried thoughts over Jeff however felt it necessary now to verbalise her concerns for his health and well being for after all he is as much of an important part of her life as all of her Tracy brothers.

"Mr. Tracy I don't mean to be rude or intrusive but are you well? I've noticed recently that you have had a lot less energy and the results are starting to show greatly, you look like you are ready to give over sir."

Jeff although unwilling to admit it, knew that he had not been feeling himself for a few weeks mainly due to the general stress and weight of running the world's most relied upon rescue team and now one of his team and beloved sons is nowhere to found in a merciless storm and he was terrified.

"Thank you for your concern Tin Tin but I am perfectly well, it's just been a long day. Now I would like you to stay in the infirmary just in case we get a call, they should find him soon. I hope."

With that he gave her a small smile of which she returned and left without hesitating as she did not want to go in to territory that was not open to her. Jeff sat as he saw the gleaming red rocket fly close past his office window. Then it struck Jeff that TB3 was so close to the villa that it could have done some damage!

"Base to Thunderbird 3, Virgil why are you flying so close to the villa? You could have taken the whole office apart with your right wing!"

"Sorry dad, the wind is making it impossible to co-ordinate. Could you give me a hand?"

"Alright I'm opening the hatch wide and setting the landing dock to flat so you don't have to worry about locking her in for now, we can do that all later; land her quick and safely and make your way to my office with no delay we have another mission underway and I need you ASAP"

"Wow you are gone for three days and everything happens! F.A.B dad"

_8 minutes_

John programmed his eyes to dart around constantly to make sure he did not miss a glimpse of his older brother; he tuned his pupils to search for the light blue of his top, the white of his shorts and the paleness of his skin. The force of the greedy air that swirled and pulled at John's form almost relieved him of his IR cap which now was given shelter from the rain in John's trouser pocket. His nerves had been racing ever since he glanced down to his watch to see that they had been searching for twenty five minutes and had come across no sign of the stubborn substance of flesh and muscle he called his older sibling. He came to a deep valley and was unsure how to cross it with no visible signs of way to move forward; he turned to his right and followed the edge of the dark valley for a few metres before finding an old tie rope bridge. John's stomach churned and tightened as he laid his right foot on the first slat of the flimsy crossing, he decided speed was the key and caution would add to his safety; with a final draw of breath that filled his lungs and made them sore from the bitter air he launched himself across the bridge.

Alan had fallen over several times, the back of his IR uniform ruined with swirls of mud reached from his ankles to his higher waist. It was more of an understatement that Alan was fed up with his boots giving way underneath him however he knew it couldn't be helped in the terrain. Thinking of Scott only distracted from his surroundings as he remembered the times when he was a child and Scott would always be the one to run with him through the fields of their old family home and he never failed to protect and make him feel better. These thoughts although wonderful to remember haunted Alan like a shadow shrouding his vision as his concentration slipped. He shook away the thoughts with a toss of his head and continued to mind his footing.

The jungle had almost become suspended in time; no seconds seemed to pass yet the jungle moved with such speed that you could miss it all within a blink of an eye. The cutting winds stretched the jungles plant life sideways and thunder shook the ground so violently that stones would give way and branches would fall. Lighting lit the sky tauntingly, which grew threateningly darker.

Alan's heart beat increased as his watch started to beep loudly next to his ear as he brushed back his dripping hair that had clumped itself together, entangled on his forehead. He looked around to his right to see if he could visually see any of his brothers. At first it was easy to see Gordon's flames through the less dense leaves and branches, but as they proceeded deeper into the jungle, the trees and foliage became thicker and he lost sight of his brothers red locks. He almost forgot to answer the call from the machine as he became lost in thought. He pressed down on the button with the short tips of his nail as to not let his finger slip from the drenching liquid.

"Alan here! Over!"

"John to Alan, how are you doing sprout? Can you see any sign of him at all?"

"There's not much to see John! I'm surrounded by trees, leaves, dirt and the sky, I can't see any sign of him! And if I'm honest I'm getting pretty frustrated with not being able to find him!"

"I hear ya Alan, but try and keep a cool head, nothing worse than getting all worked up on a mission that needs all your concentration"

"I know John, it's just hard when I've got so many other things on my mind! I mean I'm so worried about Scott, he could be dead for all we know! I don't think Tin Tin really likes me, it feels like she is playing with me a bit and I'm worried about Grandma, she's getting old! And where the hell is Gordon? I haven't heard his demonic calls for the last twenty minutes! Great he is probably dead to! And...!"

"ALAN! Calm down you will work yourself up into a stupor if you carry on like that! Scott will be fine, he just needs a helping hand to find his way back; as for Tin Tin I think we need to have a serious chat about what is going on between you two and Grandma isn't going anywhere, that woman is immortal! And Gordon...I have no idea, give him a call and don't work yourself up sprout."

"Okay, Thanks John"

John felt for his little brother, although Alan wasn't drastically younger than him, he knew that being twenty one is a testing time, it's the time when you are given the freedom that tests your beliefs, morals and strength, mentally and physically. That sort of constant testing and strain is John's excuse for Alan still behaving slightly like a twelve year old half the time, because being a grown up is the hardest job in the world let alone having the weight of the worlds safety on your shoulders as well.

Gordon ignored the two calls from Alan as he stumbled through a tight opening between two trees blocked densely with sodden leaves. He was trying desperately to remember the last thing he said to Scott but he couldn't for the life him recall his last words to his elder brother. He raked his brains, digging and back tracking; trying to trigger something that would let the memory flow back for him to absorb and soak in. But nothing. Alan was persisting with the calls, three then four. He stopped momentarily and bent his left knee and then his right to alternate hands to remove the clumping leaves from his boots. He continued walking. Gordon was desperate and anxious, he needed to find Scott if it killed him. Scott was the only one who knew his secret and the only one he trusted with it. Scott understood him, he saw past the pranks, jokes and cheeky grin and saw right through his little game. Scott knew his dirty little secret and he needed him as his strength to keep it that way himself. He brought his hand to his face and with backs of them he wiped away roughly, the rolling tears that pathed their way to his jaw bone and accepted the fifth call from Alan.

"Alan to Gordon! Are you alive?"

"Gordon to Allie! Yeah I'm fine squirt, I couldn't hear my watch over the wind, found him yet? Please to god tell me you have!"

"Sorry Gordon, I've not come across him and neither has John!"

"DAMN IT!"

"Gordon! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Allie, just move faster okay! We have been searching for too long now we need to find him and get him back soon, he might catch something!"

"F.A.B Gordon..be careful"

"You too Allie, you too"

_3 minutes_

As Virgil moved sideways though the office door he was welcomed by the warm embrace of Tin Tin's small frame, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slightly off the floor to swing her lightly side to side. Out of all the Tracy brothers, Tin Tin favoured Virgil because he always treated her like his little sister. Although the other boys also treated her this way, Virgil was more playful with her and would play fight with her without being as violent as Gordon or as careful as John. Before Tin Tin started a conversation with her elder 'brother' she wanted to have his full attention, so she flicked her hair from one shoulder to the other; he may be the most brotherly Tracy she was close to but that would not stop her flirting with him.

"So did Mr. Tracy tell you about Scott?"

"Yeah he told me all about it, I can't believe Scott would get himself in to a situation like that, he is normally so careful and level headed. But it isn't his fault really, that storm isn't natural and no one could have predicted it coming. But how have you been holding up these last few days?"

"I know it is terrible, I've been fine I guess, nothing really much has been happening, I mean the heat had been rising for the last three days and now this! Well at least ill have a right hand man to help me out if the boys need any back up!"

"Of course! I'm just going to freshen up and ill meet you down in the infirmary in a minute or two, we need to talk through our plan of action"

Tin Tin saluted "Aye Aye sir!"

Virgil laughed and jokingly nudged her off her balance so she stumbled slightly as he left the room. Tin Tin followed him out a few moments later and made her way down to the infirmary when she got the call.

"TIN TIN! WE NEED A STRETCHER! WE NEED A STRETCHER! I'm sending you the co-ordinates now! We are at 3.45 to 5.09 east of the mountain! I repeat! 3.45 to 5.09 EAST of the mountain!"

"You need to speak more clearly into the watch Gordon! I've got your co-ordinates but do you need any other medical equipment? Have you found Scott?"

"He's unconscious, broken leg, god he is cold as ice and John says his heart beats are pretty slow!"

"..."

"TIN TIN!"

"I'm on my way"

Tin Tin ran down the stairs, through the hall ways her satin hair following close behind her, she punched the code in for the infirmary door as her adrenaline rush increased. As soon as the doors were open she informed Virgil.

"Tin Tin to Virgil! They've found him! Come down to the infirmary now and help me with the equipment!"

"On my right now Tin Tin"

Tin Tin strapped a rucksack full of medication, splints and other medical equipment to her back along with a belt bag that had some medical tools in them. She stuffed four thermal blankets into another rucksack as she informed Jeff.

"Tin Tin to Mr. Tracy, they have found him! Their co-ordinates are 3.45 to 5.09 east of the mountain; I'm just in the infirmary with Virgil we should be with them in the next ten minutes."

"Thank you Tin Tin, be careful, I've set up the route so I should be able to track you all the way. Good Luck!"

_Moments before the call_

Gordon came to the valley that John had crossed moments before, he saw no way of crossing and gave way to a shout that rumbled from the pit of his stomach. He looked all around him, pacing backwards and forwards along the valley egde thinking of away across or around it.

"Gordon to John, have you come across a valley at all?"

"Yeah I crossed it a couple of minutes ago, I found a rope bridge! If you can't see a way across then walk along the valley until you come across it, you shouldn't be more than 25 metres away from it tops!"

"Alright, Thanks John."

Gordon's aggravation grew due to the delay in him being able to move forward, he kicked and stomped on the swollen earth and didn't really care about the state of his IR uniform because it was ruined from the rain already. As his temper grew he noticed out of the corner of his eye a rock poking out of the diluted mud and jungle floor. He made a point for himself; he would take out all his anger, all his frustration and anxiety on this rock. No matter how much it hurt. He stepped back slightly and with a small run up, with all his force focused into his right foot he kicked the rock and sent it tumbling down into the valley along with the surrounding area of jungle floor of which he was standing on. Gordon's feet followed the rocks decent but stopped as his bottom cushioned his fall and stopped him from causing himself further injury if he had fallen. He heaved himself up, his hands sinking deep into the mud and as he removed them he felt the suction of the earth trying to pull him in. He wiped his hands of the dirty residue on the front of his trousers, when he stopped suddenly. His mouth went dry, his pupils widened as he lifted his head slowly, his body frozen stiff by the sight of his elder brother crumpled in a heap at the bottom of valley.

"John, JOHN! I've found him! Come back to the valley, he is at the bottom! I'm going down!"

Gordon stepped down into the hole he had made by kicking the rock and dug his heel into the side of the valley and let himself fall. He slid down, his foot clearing the path of branches and leaves and he steadied himself with his hands; he got to his feet quickly but lost his footing as he fumbled towards the edge of the roaring stream that had widened over the course of the storm, covering the bottom half of Scott's leg. Gordon found himself weak at the disturbing sight of his brothers leg bent in the wrong direction. He stumbled through the stream, his breath quick and sharp as he launched himself to Scott's side.

"Scotty! Scott! Open your eyes! Come on Scott! SCOTT!"

"Gordon?"

He lifted his head at the sound of his name to see the platinum blonde standing far up above him, looking down in horror at his chocolate brown haired sibling, mis-shaped and pale. Just as John was about to shout down once more, Alan emerged through the trees some 15 metres away.

"Alan get down into the valley, Scott's over here!"

Alan stood for a moment planning his route down but both boys used a similar technique to Gordon however Alan ended up rolling down, half way. As soon as John regained his balance he made his way fast over to Scott, he put his hand on his brother's arm and flinched at the lowness of its temperature; John pressed his fingers into Scott's neck, feeling for a pulse. His stomach flipped and skin crawled when he didn't feel the beats of his brother's heart at first, but after repositioning his fingers he found the precious rhythm of the organ that proved Scott was still alive, barely.

Gordon then made the call.

"TIN TIN! WE NEED A STRETCHER! WE NEED A STRETCHER! I'm sending you the co-ordinates now! We are at 3.45 to 5.09 east of the mountain! I repeat! 3.45 to 5.09 EAST of the mountain!"

"You need to speak more clearly into the watch Gordon! I've got your co-ordinates but do you need any other medical equipment? Have you found Scott?"

"He's unconscious, broken leg, god he is cold as ice and John says his heart beats are pretty slow!"

"..."

"TIN TIN!"

"I'm on my way"

While Gordon made the call, Alan approached cautiously around Gordon's side and gently lifted Scott's right leg out of the water and placed it in a relaxed bent position so it was no longer being chilled by the freezing liquid. The boys got to work at making the unconscious Scott as comfortable as possible. John washing out a dirt filled cut at the top of Scott's left arm, Alan removed his own IR jacket and placed it over Scott's chest, while Gordon knelt down holding Scott's right hand, trying to coax him out of the darkness to which he had so graciously received.

"Come on Scott, please be strong, we are going to save you"

* * *

><p><em>Not a long wait for this one! With some strongthreatening encouragment from queenb48, it drove me to write most of this in the last 5 hours! Please enjoy and review! Thank you to all my previous reviewers its wonderful to know you are enjoying it! There are a few things in this chapter that i am going to pick out and do a few short stories on in the future! But once again thank you! The next (last) chapter will be very soon... - LeahMB95_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sharp beams of a vengeful sun cut through what was left of the dark looming storm clouds, shards of light brightened the air and made the scenery dance with sparkles, which could blind any onlooker caught in awe at its unusual beauty. What made it such an uncommon splendour to the island was the calm trickle of a once raging river that set its course through the valley, the relief of the burdened leafs as they bend one last time to relieve themselves of the large substance of water that had settled on their backs. The once fearful beings that's home is beneath the towering trees shake themselves of the day that had past and look onward to rebuilding their home. The wonder and magnificent sight of the world showing those blessed with senses, that behind the storm clouds is a blue sky.

The balcony doors of the infirmary stood half open letting through a refreshing breeze that caught the see through white curtains and tossed them gently side to side, swaying them in a rhythmic grasp. The air travelled, slightly lifting the corners of paper clasped to Virgil's clipboard that lay on the end of a bed; the cool movement of particles moved up the still form of a sleeping man, however not strong enough to penetrate the blankets to change the warm temperature underneath. The breeze made it's finally reach, brushing past the delicate eyelashes of Scott's face, lifting the lids of his cobalt blue eyes open. His unprepared pupils contracted and forced his eye lids to shut fast. He lay still for a moment, only lifting his hand to his brow, to subside the immediate headache he received from his exposure. He lay still, as the light breeze continued, the curtains danced with the wind, the doors stayed firmly ajar and the beauty of natures creation stood shimmering in the sunlight.

Alan sat on the edge of the cool leather sofa, his elbows digging deep into his knees and his face cradled by his still muddy hands. None of the boys had gotten changed from their mission; even Tin Tin's hair was still matted with rain water and dirt. Now however Alan sat alone, the doors to the patio wide open; his ears picked up like a dogs as he heard the faint song of a shaken bird becoming more confident. It will never be the same again, he thought sadly to himself. Scott had been in a critical state when all four boys carried him into the infirmary, Alan and Gordon taking his legs, Virgil and John his arms and Tin Tin supporting his hips. All because the stretcher had snapped on their journey back. The image kept replaying in Alan's mind, them quickly placing him on the bed, the sheets becoming stained with the mud of Scott's clothes and the blood of his leg. Virgil had worked frantically, cutting Scott's t-shirt open and placing the heart monitoring systems so intensely that Gordon had let out a whimper. Tin Tin attached a drip to Scott's arm; John had run to his father's office and Alan had just stood there, silent; with tears in his eyes. He felt stupid and useless, with his feet planted to the floor, then the sound came. The continuous beep of Scott's heart, coming slower in gyration, then the long monotone tone as Scott's heart stopped beating. Gordon fell to his knees, as if his whole body had collapsed in on its self, Tin Tins hands came to her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks; John and Jeff stopped at the door momentarily before running to his bedside. Virgil on the other hand gave Scott a shot of adrenalin and began to pump his heart. Jeff took the breathing apparatus and pumped air into his baby's lungs between the intervals of Virgil's pumping. Then Scott coughed. Alan left the room.

Tin Tin came down the living room steps in three short leg movements. She lifted her head to the sight of a broken Alan. Alan felt her presence in the room however could not bring himself to look up; she did not expect him to. She walked over to his side and sat close beside him; in any other situation Alan's cheeks would turn a shade of red and his heart would race but at this moment he was not thinking of his love for Tin Tin but the love for his elder brother. He could feel her right arm cup his back as she brought her lips to his muddy ear, his heart raced slightly at the proximity however was more touched by her words as she whispered.

"He's okay."

Alan could not help his explosion of emotion; the salty liquid ran down his face and dripped off his chin. Tin Tin liked it when Alan didn't hold back and showed how he felt but his emotional episode stopped quickly as he refused himself to cry in front of Tin Tin; he lifted his head and sniffed heavily as he used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears.

"Thank god for that"

He managed to it say with a smile, Tin Tin smiled back and brought her left hand to his face; she closed her eyes as she brought her lips to his; his eyes stayed open in shock but then closed in gratitude of the kiss. John came down into the living room to the sight of the ever beautiful Tin Tin kissing his little brothers scarlet face and decided to deter his journey to the kitchen.

The whole island was scarred with the events of the past day; Virgil had left the infirmary for five minutes to refresh himself from having been awake for more than 29 hours with not a minute of rest. He splashed some water on his face and changed his shirt and was making his way down the corridor to the room where he had left his brother alone, he was worried but had kept his tablet with him the whole time to keep an eye on Scott's systems. As he turned the corner he saw Kyrano working solidly away at the floor to get rid of the watery mud solution.

"Good Job Kyrano, thanks"

Virgil smiled as he walked past, Kyrano sat on the back of his legs in his knelt position as his eyebrows made the shape of worry.

"Mr. Tracy you look exhausted, would it not be a good idea to get some rest?"

"Thank you for your concern Kyrano but I'm afraid there is no rest for the wicked!"

Virgil span on his heels and entered the infirmary, he went straight to his office to get his blood test equipment and came out wondering where his clip board was; he sighed as he saw it on the end of Scott's bed and picked up, flicking through the pages. He dropped the pages as his eyes wondered up from his skull and saw the face of his brother staring tiresomely back. Virgil dropped the clip board and came to Scott's side, placing his hand on his arm. Scott looked at him gratefully. Virgil's mouth went dry as all the memories of night before flooded back to him and the unforgettable sound of Scott's heart stopping came ringing in his ears, he shook his head hard to the confusion of Scott and spoke encouragingly to his brother to ease the distressed look on his face.

"How you feeling Scotty? You scared us all half to death!"

"Alright, sorry"

Virgil's heart sank, his brother looked awful, his eyes were purple and half of his body was bruised from his fall, not to mention the state of his leg. Virgil pressed down on his watch when Scott placed his hand on the machine which made him stop the action.

"Not yet, my head is splitting."

"Let me get you something for that."

"No it's fine"

"Scott it will be one injection, that's all"

"No it's fine"

"Scott stop acting like you deserve to suffer, you don't deserve it!"

"Well what if I do! What if I need to suffer for Wendy! What if this happened because I deserve it for not being able to save her!"

"Scott! She's fine! She came out of the coma."

Scott's face dropped, his back gave in to the bed and the sick feeling in his stomach relieved itself. Virgil knew that that wasn't the best way to break the news to Scott but he knew it was needed. He took Scott's arm and gave him the pain killers. Scott stayed completely still staring at the crisp white ceiling as Virgil pushed the thin sharp metal into his vein to deposit the calming solution. After a few moments when Virgil had checked the machines over Scott managed to push himself up, to the shock of his younger brother.

"Sorry Virgil."

"No worries, but you shouldn't be flinging yourself about, your leg is very badly damaged and the rest of you needs to be looked after for the next few weeks as well; your blood pressure is back up, I had to give you a blood transfusion, which means in a few months when your fully recovered ill have to take your blood again for possible future injuries. The cut on your upper right arm is infected but should clear up in a few days and..."

Virgil stopped when he realised that he was rambling slightly and Scott's face was becoming more worried as the list lengthened. Scott knew that all his injuries would put him out of action for 3-4 months depending on how bad his leg was.

"How long do I have to wait until I can fly my bird Virg?"

"I knew you would ask that. Well we need to send you to main land to get your leg set in plaster, I've done my best at securing it but I do want you to go as soon as possible."

"What hospital?"

"Brooks Memorial Hospital in New York"

"Oh that's good then"

Scott looked down and Virgil swore that he saw a slight blush on Scott's face, he'd never seen his elder brother go a shade of pink apart from after some sort of exercise. Scott pushed the colour of his cheeks to change back to their pale state and Virgil stood there in wonder.

"Scotty, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Why did you blush about New York?"

"I didn't blush, did I? Must be the pain killers working, my headache has eased off a lot; I don't mind you calling the others down now, I need to say some thankyou's."

The artist moved away from his brothers bed still with slight doubts in his mind about Scott's excuse for blushing and pressed down on the button to call all the residents of the house. He cleared his throat and thought of what he might say that will get people here in a short and sweet way. The words came to him and he brought his mouth closer to the watch.

"Scott's awake!"

A fumble of voices, of different pitches, tones and genders came back through his watch at once and brought a smile to Scott's face. Almost within seconds the room started to fill, Scott felt gentle pats and hugs surround him and he began to blush with the attention, the boys teased him and still being careful, playfully pinched his cheeks, which Scott could do very little to squirm away from. The only two missing were Gordon and Jeff but it didn't take long for them to arrive. The wall of people surrounding Scott parted for his father, who stepped towards the bed with slightly glazed eyes; on seeing his father's pupils, Scott's eyes to became wet which brightened there colour immensely. Jeff bent down and gave his eldest a hug and before Scott could apologize Jeff stepped back and broke the silence himself.

"I'm sorry Scott, I always assumed that missions were best dealt with alone after the briefing. I didn't realise that what happened down in that cave really affected you to the extent that it did. I'm your father and I failed to protect you, now you are in such a state. I hope you will forgive me."

Scott nodded before replying to his dad.

"No I'm sorry dad. I'm an adult; I should have come to you to tell you what was going on rather than acting like a child and keeping it all to myself. I now know I can't do everything by myself and I certainly don't have to."

"Hey ssseexusee me!"

Gordon pushed his way past Alan and John and stumbled to Scott's bed side.

"I went searching for this earlier, dad and I fixed it!"

Gordon held up Scott's watch, it looked brand new. Scott's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Gordo, thanks everyone."

Scott took his watch from his little brother and placed it on his wrist; he tightened the straps and looked admirably at the machine. His family talked amongst themselves as Virgil taped silently away on his tablet. Scott glanced out of the parted balcony doors and saw the sun sparkling on the ocean water. Then from above the balcony door two birds with red breasts and blue shimmering wings glided elegantly together, spinning and singing; the birds dance reflected in Scott's cobalt blue eyes when he to realised that he really would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's a rap! This is the last chapter! Thank you all for reading my story, your comments are wonderful and i thank you all for them. Once again a big thank you to QueenB48 for her support and encouragment. This story would not exist without her kicking me up the butt and telling me to get on with it! I hope you all enjoyed it! I certainly have! Please do tell me if you want me to write more :) -LeahMB95 <em>


	9. Chapter 9

Extra Chapter (9)

Jeff lifted his cup to his lips and felt the hot liquid slide down his throat, he placed the cup down and rolled his shoulders back with the circular movement of his elbows. A smile grew across his face with a shake of his head as the sounds of his playful sons splashing in the pool below is office window. He let his spine curve to the shape of the chair and felt each vertebrae ache. He started for is parker pen when a call from a bird whistled in his ear.

"Thunderbird 5 to Base, do you read me?"

"Base to Thunderbird 5, hows it going up there Brains?"

"O-o-oh hello Mr. Tracy. The bird is all fully repa-paired but I looked over the movements of the Island Storm and I found some peculiar movements in the err molecular structure of the storm"

"Oh right, so does this link back to your theory that the storm was man made?"

"Yes it certainly does , after seeing the images, I've spent the last week going through the data records of the island and the images of the shore line for the last 3 months."

"Brains the storm was over a week ago, what are you trying to tell me here?"

"Err yes quite Mr. Tracy, getting to the point now. On a recording image of the north shore of the island approximately 8 weeks ago, a women wearing red walked out of the sea and towards the mountain and then there is no further image."

"A women in red? Are there any pictures of the mountain the same time period?"

"Yes there is Mr. Tracy, the woman walks from the jungle and enters a mountain cave; but here is the inter-eresting part Mr. Tracy. The cave mouth closed instantly after her entrance."

"Are you telling me someone's infiltrated Tracy Island?"

"Yes Mr. Tracy, someone has occupied Tracy Island."

* * *

><p><em>I added this little extra chapter as a treat and to leave the story on a better cliff hanger to start the next story to follow up! Hope you enjoyed the short chapter :) - LeahMB95<em>


End file.
